Small fishing boats operating in shallow water maintain their position using an anchor. Anchors are available that are easier to deploy and can also inform the user of the depth of the water, which may change with the tide or on the addition of surface water runoff. This type of anchor includes a telescoping spike, such as that made by Minn Kota and sold under the trademark TALON. The telescoping spike anchor allows the boat to rise and fall and prevents drift.
Because such a device may deploy a 2.4-3.0 meter (10 or 12 feet) telescoping spike below the boat, a mast that holds the telescoped spike sections prior to their deployment extends above the deck of the boat deck. The controls for the spike and its deploying motor are mounted to the side of the mast.
Shallow water fishing may take place in dim light or at night and under conditions that require the use of a stern running light, a 360-degree white light, so the boat can be seen even when it is stationary by those in other boats on the water. A stern running light must meet certain requirements specified by the US Coast Guard including general visibility and height above the boat deck, namely, at least one meter.
Altogether, fishing gear, provisions, lighting for night fishing, stern running lights, and a spike anchor form a considerable amount of gear, particularly for a small fishing boat. A more efficient way to manage this gear for a night-fishing trip would be an advantage to those who enjoy night fishing.